


Acid Jazz Singer

by 1987lostboy



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 80s slang, Alpha David, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy David, Band Geek Sam, Beta Max, Daylight doesn't effect them, Denial of Feelings, Drummer Alan, Edgar Allan Poe References, Emo Dwayne, Eventual Omega Michael, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Historical Inaccuracy, Internal Conflict, It's a vampire thing, Jealousy, Jock Michael, Keyboardist Edgar, M/M, Mutual Pining, N/A Dwayne, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega marko, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Santa Carla High, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stoner Paul, Teen AU, Teen Stereotypes, Vampire Lost Boys, Vampire Pack, mobile phones, or sometimes when you find a mate depending on dynamics, slow burn for Sam, sorta A/B/O, still no reflection though, your secondary gender presents when you become a full vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/1987lostboy
Summary: The lost boys are the social outcasts of the school, David’s a player, Michael’s a queer jock, obsessed with masculinity and Sam, well Sam just wants his weirdo bandmates to stop staring at him during practice.Fanfic Title taken from Acid Jazz Singer by The Fratellis





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters apart from my Original Ocs (Tommy, Principal Sutherland, Neema, Etc.)  
> This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, haha goes easy on me  
> Hope you Enjoy! :)

“Mom, where’s the cereal?” 

14-year-old Sam Emerson emerged from his boy cave in all his glory, the sandy-haired fashion victim trudged down the stairs to the breakfast table, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

Around 20 minutes later, his 17-year-old brother Michael found his way downstairs, looking incredibly hung over, he’d been downing a few with some Surf Nazi’s he’d met at the boardwalk, he was supposed to be looking for a part-time job but he didn’t really mind the detour too much, he’d just go poking around after school or something. 

Their mother delivered two bowls of cereal to her sons, Michael rose his head an inch to half-heartedly shove Sam off his chair

“Mike! What was that for?” Sam squealed, pouting like a little kid from his seat on the ever cleanly kitchen floor.

“For not leaving the key under the mat last night, I had to crawl up the pipes Sam” 

Sam ignored his brother, feeling halfway between guilty and pleased, Alcohol and Michael didn’t exactly mix with the best outcome.  
Not that he usually had to worry, his big brother wasn’t a drinker, more of a soccer field, protein shakes and weights kind of guy which he would have hated if it wasn’t Mike who saved his ass every time some asshole decided he was an easy target, which was frequent back in Santa Carla.

“Shouldn’t have stayed out so late then, mom was getting suspicious!”

Michael softened, Sam would never admit it but he hated being alone, there had been plenty of times where it seemed like them against the world, especially with the divorce and the moving, the Emerson brothers prided themselves in their good relationship.  
Mike smiled dangling his hand down to help Sam back up, after all, no one messed with Sam but him.

“Thanks for covering for me Sammy”

Sam went a little red in the cheeks and fruitlessly tried to look miffed, he should be, he’d have a huge bruise on his ass from Mike’s little stunt.  
But, he wasn’t.  
Mike was Mike, end of.

Lucy leant against the doorway, grandpa shadowing her sinisterly

“I hope you two are getting on- “she gathered the bowls up and deposited them on the side  
“Even though Santa Carla High is small doesn’t mean I want you to abandon each other. Right Michael...Michael?”

Michael held back a groan, gee whiz those guys must have given him some heavy shit, he felt half dead, apparently the stuff was in some bottle they found on the beach.  
“Yeah?”  
“Oh Sweetie you don’t look so good, you could stay home but- “Lucy’s kind eyes flicked to her youngest, she worried most about him, Michael had muscle and he was always enough of a follower to be well-liked.  
But Sam it seemed, attracted trouble.  
Michael put her fears at ease, leaning over to ruffle Sam’s hair “It’s chill mom, I won’t let anyone bag on him”  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows and scooted away from Michael’s long arms, he loved to mess with his hair, hair that took him forever to do in the morning, there was a reason he got up at 6 am.

“Okay, boys! Get your shoes on, we’re leaving”

The Emersons shared a mutually pained look, their mom drove like a maniac.  
“Aw, why can’t grandpa take us?” the younger Emerson complained, sliding his feet into his kicks, which used to be new but were now quite faded.  
“He’s weird o-rama Sam, rather go by death car”

“Death’s not a car, it’s you boys if you touch my shelf”

Both boys jumped, still reeling from the jump scare they didn’t see Nanook running full force at them, tongue hanging out of his mouth but he was caught by Lucy, who laughed gleefully when he turned his attention to her.  
Michael stared, he couldn’t help it, his mom hadn’t looked that happy in years.

Then the moment was broken and he and Sam followed their mother to her car, he rode shotgun much to his little brother’s chagrin.  
The car ride was average for the most part, it was nice to stare out of the window aimlessly, part of Michael was looking forward to the chicks at his new school and the other half was dreading actually finding any of the guys attractive.  
They’d all been grody at their school in Phoenix.  
Not that anyone knew or would know about his bisexuality, he found it inconvenient enough anyway and with the chances that Sam was queer in some form, Michael felt like he needed to have a girlfriend.  
Even out the weird.

Santa Carla high was squalid and miserable looking, the building was a funny off white which juxtaposed the sun shining down on Santa Carla.  
About ten kids filtered through, five or so of them Ash people, it looked so square

“Hell-o bootleg Phoenix” Sam announced, standing with his hands on his hips like a yoga instructor,

Just as the school bell went a tall lady, a weird looking boy and a small bulky boy came towards the Emersons looking like holiday sales reps.

The tall lady held out her hand to Lucy, “Hello Ms. Emerson I’m Principal Sutherland, Welcome to SC High, next to me we have a buddy for each of your sons until they get comfortable here, boys?”

Principal Sutherland was irritatingly sweet from the outset, she smiled and showed off dimples, and her lovely red curls fell loose around her ears.

The funny looking one coughed into his fist, and tightening the bandana around his head he turned his wandering intense gaze to Sam  
“Frog. Edgar Frog, you must be Samuel?”

Sam held out his hand awkwardly and shook with Edgar “Yeah, Sam’s fine though”

The small muscle guy grinned and saluted Michael “I’m Tommy Sutherland, soccer captain, do you play Mike? Can I call you Mike? We’re looking for some new team members, any interest?”  
“Thomas” Principal Sutherland reprimanded as if he was getting ahead of himself, ‘Tommy’ nodded enthusiastically and mumbled a rushed sorry mom.

Michael smiled despite the obvious hyperactivity of this kid “Yeah, I like Soccer man, Play too”  
Tommy beamed all teeth and smoothed his ginger hair back “Righteous!”

Lucy hesitated as Tommy and Edgar started up conversations with her sons, Sam seemed weirded out by Edgar’s potent glaring but Michael and Tommy were already joshing each other, elbowing each other and bantering about their favourite soccer teams.  
Principal Sutherland rest her hand on Lucy’s shoulder softly “It’s alright ma’am, it’s only a half day, they’ll be home before you know it and my Thomas is very sociable, your son won’t be left alone for a single moment”  
If Lucy saw the look of a long-suffering mother she didn’t make any mention of it, she shook hands with the principal again before she left, niggling concern for her boys floating around in her head.

Michael it turned out, had an awful lot in common with Tommy, they both had irritating younger siblings, although he had two little sisters and Mike only had Sam, they both adored sport and protein shakes and they both liked chicks.  
“There’s a hippy chick, sorta unattainable, not your typical beach bunny, she’d be right up your alley” 

Michael was only half listening because, with an eerie song playing over the school intercom, Michael caught sight of him.

He caught Michael’s eye defiantly, strangely soft blue eyes twinkling in the light of the corridor, he was mouthing the words to the song and when he passed Michael, it seemed the words were just meant for him.

“Last fire will rise,  
behind those eyes,  
black house will rock,  
blind boys don’t lie”

Michael’s heart thudded in this chest and he felt the strangest urge to follow after the blond boy, his whole world had flipped upside down, he felt repulsion and attraction fighting inside of him, colliding and merging, screaming for him to say something to this kid before he disappeared down the hallway.

Tommy interrupted him with a cackle “Yeah, everyone stares at first. That’s David. Total ass wipe” he commented, nonchalant as he tugged Michael to a room labelled 19O

Somehow David total ass wipe seemed suitable, especially with that smug smirk he was wearing  
but he couldn’t fight the need to get the 411 on this David kid.

A sea of teens his age stared at him when Tommy kicked open the door to the room, there in the back of the room, smoking out of one of the windows was David, surrounded by three other edgy looking boys, and…one girl, she giggled and leant against his shoulder, her smile bright enough to substitute for the sun.

Was that…his girlfriend?

Tommy groaned “Mike, the lost boys are totally bunk! You don’t want to get involved trus’ me”

Tommy’s once kind voice now seemed whinier and annoying, Michael wanted to sit with them, he wanted to ride his bike with them, feel the wind in his hair.  
David stubbed his cigarette out on one of the plastic chairs and wrapped his arm around the brunette girl clinging to him, he must have noticed Michael staring by now, but he seemed to be pointedly ignoring the curly haired new kid.

“Tom, who are they?” 

Thomas Sutherland could see disaster before it hit, the lost boys tensed up, the small energetic rock enthusiast Marko was shielded by his much taller hood boyfriend, the emo of the group, Dwayne shut his copy of Edgar Allan Poe’s the tell-tale heart and flexed his fingers.  
And their faithful leader, David just stayed relaxed against his chair, nodding along to what the hippie girl beside him was saying.

“Tom” 

“Michael, we should go” he stammered awkwardly, his own friends began to feel uncomfortable with the rising tension in the room, his girlfriend Neema side eyed him knowingly, she and Star had been best friends until she ran off chasing David.

David wasn’t hers but she sure as heck was his, David had whims, he found some innocent airhead and made her one of them, leather jacket, earrings, bad attitude, truanting.  
And they all claimed they knew what they were doing until they pushed him for a commitment and then off they went, either ran away or turned into ghosts of themselves.

Star had been “with” Santa Carla High’s Fuck boy for a few months.

Eventually, David took notice of two things, the new kid was staring at him and his boys, and, the whole room had gone silent in anticipation.  
David registered Star’s presence and then caught on, this little jock wanted Star.  
Fair game, he was tiring of her anyway, she knew how to have fun sure, but she didn’t have enough fire in her to properly engage David for the long periods of time the others had.

Michael had long since tuned out Tommy and his friends, their frantic whispers were dull in comparison to the roguish blond, the challenge in his eyes.  
He removed himself from his pack and descended on Tommy’s table, hovering over Michael, face neutral.

“D-David, Cool Out he’s new” Tommy protested weakly, already halfway off his chair.  
The lost boys gave him the major creeps.

David ignored Tommy and focused on Michael, leaning into his space, holding back a snort when Michael stood up to meet his height shaky on his feet, this human was fronting, inside he was falling apart.  
David recoiled a little when he felt something jump inside Michael’s bloodstream.  
His heart was racing, any faster and David feared he’d have a heart attack, it wasn’t fear, no David could smell fear a mile off, it was coming from little Thomas in delicious waves.

“Uh...I’m Mike “he forced out breathlessly, he felt like he’d had the life sucked out of him, dizzy with something he couldn’t quite pin down.

“Michael huh? My name’s David, those are my boys, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. You should come with us to the boardwalk after school” 

Each lost boy sent their own greeting over to the skittish human, Marko stuck his tongue out, Paul did the V sign and Dwayne rose his eyebrows and nodded coolly.

“H-Half day” 

David hummed “Funny. Us too, See you later Mikey. Boys?”  
They shot up onto their feet, following after David loyally, the emo hesitated a little in front of Michael  
“Welcome home Michael” he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

The hippie girl looked absolutely bewildered, David hadn’t turned to summon her when he called the boys away.

“Hello,” she said to Michael, slightly dazed.  
“Hey”  
“David likes you.”  
The brunette ran her fingers through her hair smiling laxly at Michael.  
She was very beautiful, or at least quite appealing, the moon to David’s sun.

The masculine bravado came back full force and Michael abandoned Tommy for the pretty girl sat all on her own.

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

The girl tittered and tossed her hair like a show pony, her gypsy skirt pooling around her ankles.

“Oh he’s everyone’s boyfriend” 

Her light tone did nothing to hide the moonish look on her face, Michael decided right there and then.  
He would never pull that face over David, he wasn’t a lovesick teenager.  
No. David could go to hell with his lean bod and infectious fricking James Dean aesthetic.  
He wasn’t going to get amped. No way.  
Famous last words.


	2. Just like a ghost, you plan on hauntin' my dreams

11.pm  
Sam shifted in his seat, this teacher was majorly boring, he had one of those whiny droning voices that made you wanna smack your head off the table.  
And it didn’t help that Edgar’s older brother kept texting him, they’d met at lunch and well, whilst he was as creepy as Edgar, Sam had to admit he had…a certain rustic charm

To: Phoenix  
From: Frog Sr  
Smell you later Sambo, I have gym class :(

Sam could just imagine it, straight-faced Allan running full force stiff like an army sergeant.  
Funny stuff.  
"Emerson!"  
"Ed! What?" Sam hissed moody at being driven from his amusing thoughts.  
"Alan snores! And! And he hates ABBA!"  
Sam was baffled to put it simply.  
Ed's face was red like an obese king demanding meat.  
"Uhhhhhhhhh"  
Sam was torn between awkward laughter and annoyance.  
The bell for lunch rang in their ears and Ed waggled a finger in Sam's face before he scrambled miserably into the hallway  
"You're too good for him" were his parting words.

Sam packed his stuff back in his bag and was a few steps away from the door when his teacher called him back.

"Master Emerson, please have a seat"

The speccy man held out his huge hand for Sam to shake.

"My name's Mr Maxwell but please, refer to me as Mr Max-"  
The lean man twitched awkwardly scratching at his hand, the proud owner of a nervous rash on his palm.

"Anyway, I just wanted to assure you that whatever you need, I’m here for you. You remind me of my sons although g-uh knows you’re better behaved. Oh well, kids will be kids”

He seemed to choke on the word god, which did nothing to endear him to Sam, who was already freaked out about the way he talked about his “sons”.  
Max only looked in his mid-thirties and there was no ring on his finger or affection in his eyes to suggest he had a partner, so how had he got multiple sons, he looked far too carefree to be a parent.  
“Um...Thanks, Sir”  
Sam could not wait to get away from this creep.

Finding his way outside his school, he saw what looked like a small gang of bikers and then Alan, smiling at a small looking brunet, Alan brushed a hand through his hair then leant over and ruffled the kid’s hair fondly.

He was so baffled that he didn’t see his mom tugging at his sleeve “Sam, honey, come on. Where’s your brother?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Michael was attempting to avoid the rambunctious laughter he could hear from outside the main building, the laughter was paired with the revving of motorbike engines and he just knew they were from the lost boys.

Star side eyed him curiously, they’d been almost inseparable since that moment in room 19O, their hands were joined and whilst the peace loving girl still adored David, Michael was a welcome distraction.  
After all, if she was going to win the title of David’s Omega, she’d have to be smart.  
Inspiring jealousy was a good start. Alpha’s were notoriously territorial.  
She wanted permanent immortality, to dance forever and always, and she wanted the best prize in all of Santa Carla.  
David.  
Once he accepted her as his Omega, she’d have protection, his adoration and whatever she wished for, Alphas were often too weak to resist a pretty little omega and she’d be the prettiest.  
But David was a hard catch, he was careful, cautious, selective, it’d taken enough airhead behaviour and proving her usefulness for them to even give her the bottle, they flat out refused to turn her fully and David had even remarked he was getting bored of her!  
She’d considered Paul at first, he was alpha enough but then he’d gone and got all soft over pigeon boy, Dwayne was practically celibate and got his kicks from old dead poets and scaring tourists.  
So the Santa Carla Shark it had to be.  
“Something wrong Michael?” Star asked sweetly, holding Michael’s hand to her chest.  
“Nah. It’s just. What if- “  
Star interrupted him pulling him towards the door so slowly he didn’t notice “I’m not his property. Don’t worry so much Phoenix. Chillax”  
“Yeah. Okay” Michael mumbled, uneasy.

It was like he could feel David behind the doors, calling him, making Star’s hand feel hot and clammy in his own. Making him feel all wrong.  
David and the lost boys glared at him as soon as he stepped one foot outside the gates.

David pouted, brooding like a teenage vampire heartthrob with shitty character development, his predatory eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the intertwined hands.

That Betty! Oh, he’d have to get rid of her, she was turning out to be such a pest. Getting the way of his plans for Michael, whatever they were anyway.

Michael let out the breath he’d been holding when Sam and his mom rushed to him before David could.

But the taller boy gave him a look that screamed ‘you’re not getting away that easy’

Michael detached himself from Star but not quick enough because Sam elbowed him in the ribs  
“Wow Bro you work fast!”  
“Samuel Emerson! Don’t be so rude- “Lucy chastised, looking up at Star, something about her was unnerving, she seemed far too pleased with herself.

“Hello dear, I’m Lucy, Michael’s mom, What’s your name?”

“Mom!” Michael hissed, thoroughly embarrassed.

Star forced a smile and fiddled with her hair, blush dusting her cheeks “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Star”

“Ah. What an interesting name. you’ll have to come for dinner sometime Star” the older woman offered meaninglessly.  
“Um, I’d love to”

Michael shot Star an apologetic look “I’ll catch you tomorrow then yeah?”

She nodded, eyes fixating on the pure wild rage in David’s eyes, little did she know it was not aimed at Michael, but her.

He wanted Michael to come to the boardwalk with them, he needed it to happen, there was something about the jock that was drawing him in, it was infectious.  
Maybe it was his scent, the human smelt like fresh damp grass in the morning, not that David had ever been that awake in the morning to scent the air since he was human, the grassy aroma was complimented by a sweeter smell, like freshly baked bread.  
On anybody else, the scent would be feminine but on Michael, it was charmingly masculine.

“Okay boys let’s get home, lovely to meet you Star “the human woman muttered, wanting her boys safe and sound at home.  
David didn’t have time to waste.  
He wanted Michael and his scent to accompany him, he had the weirdest urge to stick his nose in the crook of Michael’s neck just to breathe him in a little.

“Excuse me, ma’am, My name’s David- “  
Lucy smiled, already enchanted by the polite young man kissing her hand  
“I’d really love for Michael to come hang out with us for a while, we’ll give him a lift back whenever time you need him back” 

“We? Michael, you didn’t tell me you’d made so many friends” she gushed grinning at David, he smiled back at her, all innocence.

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and mumbled “Yeah. Sorry”

Lucy pretended to think but she’d already made up her mind, there was something about the blond boy that radiated positive role model.  
And the fact they seemed less like Michael’s usual crowd didn’t even enter her mind.

She patted her son’s shoulder and hummed in agreement “Alright honey, you can go. David, please have him back for dinner”  
Lucy Emerson kissed her son on the forehead before she left him in the lion’s den.

Sam watched out the window as his weirdly skittish brother disappeared from his peripheral, the biker gang was an odd choice for Michael, maybe Tommy’s friends weren’t all that nice.  
David folded his arms, content to watch as Michael strode over to his boys,  
"You're very stupid" he muttered under his breath, stopping Star from joing the group by sidestepping in front of her.  
“Beat it sweetheart”  
“No way I’m- “  
“Way Star. Bag your face. You’re not coming”  
Star, completely misreading the situation once again pressed her hands against David’s chest, gazing at him dreamily  
“He means nothing Baby, nothing”

David’s lip curled in disgust and he removed Star’s hands from his person 

“More than you right now. Go home and make yourself useful. Fast!”  
He didn't need to look to know Star was livid when she ran off.

The teen re-joined his brothers and Michael, patting the human on the back encouragingly 

“Come on Michael, you’ll enjoy it” David promised, subconsciously leaning closer to catch Michael’s scent.

The boys mounted their electronic steeds, ready to face the world yet again.  
Michael paused a little, looking between the free seat on Dwayne’s bike and the one on David’s bike.

Dwayne looked far less approachable, and at the exact moment, he rose his eyes to glare like an angsty teenager.  
If Dwayne didn’t know any better he’d say David purposely left them a bike short.

“Hop on, unless you wanna dance with Mr Brownstone with tiny Tommy Sutherland?”

Michael internally recoiled, no way did he believe that Tommy did drugs, David was having him on.

“Not even!” he objected, suddenly feeling really guilty when Tommy waved at him from across the way.

“Even!” Marko piped up, he looked weird with Paul behind him, maybe it was the height difference.  
Michael took in as much of the warm affection between the pair as he could without looking like a creep, they both looked so carefree.  
There again, they were the lost boys, feared by all yadda yadda yadda.

“Yeah, he’s more of a hood than Paulie” Dwayne added.

Michael reluctantly climbed on behind Dwayne and the displeased pout David sported was more than worth it.

The ride wasn’t at all serene, the lost boys raised their heads like wild animals and howled into the wind, urging Michael to join them.

They sped, swerved and half the time Michael felt like he was going to slide off Dwayne’s bike and land on his back looking up at the blinding sun.  
He was majorly relieved when they arrived at the boardwalk peacefully.

David scanned the crowd, quickly deciding the plan of action, he needed to get Michael on his own, test him a little.  
Dwayne’s eyes were already following some doofus and Marko and Paul were happy enough together.  
He’d have to plan a pack bonding session when he could be sure that Michael had his blood swimming in his veins.

“Dwayne, follow the redhead. Mr and Mrs go…. have a nice time or some shit. Mikey, you’re all mine”

Michael’s eyes widened and David smirked, linking arms with the quiet jock.

He didn’t like his targets quiet, liked to draw anger out of them and savour it.

“So bohunk, tell me about you” David inquired walking backwards, his arms folded loosely over his chest.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paul was nervous.  
Today was his and Marko's anniversary, three years he had been a lost boy, three years Paul had been his alpha.  
David had, of course, reminded him a few hours earlier, just as he was coming down from his latest high.  
He'd wracked his head for ideas until he'd realised what would be perfect.  
Some cliché boardwalk fun, go on a few rides, be sickeningly loving until Paul could spot a homophobe, then take their dinner home and have a nice romantic meal together, just the two of them.  
Marko seemed adorably oblivious when David dragged Michael away and Dwayne gave chase to some book nerd carrying a copy of Shakespeare.

"So little terror, how about we try our luck on some rides?" He asked, affectionately straightening Marko's jacket.

Marko's face wrinkled at being called little but he let it slide for Paul's sake.  
Fighting Paul let alone Alpha mode Paul was bad enough.

"Alright, I'll bite. Beach after, I have somethin' for you"

"Oo exciting" the taller blond teased blowing some of his boyfriend's curls into his eyes.  
"Cease and desist!"  
He protested squirming when Paul hoisted him up off his feet and slung him with ease over his shoulder.  
"Paulie! Put my glorious ass down!"  
Paul grinned to himself, he'd found dinner, a stuck up looking cheerleader whispering slurs to her surf Nazi boyfriend who looked honestly disinterested.  
Obviously truanting.

Satisfied, he placed Marko back on his feet.  
After the omega caught his breath he sent his foot straight into Paul's shin and, (still dizzy from the adrenaline) ran straight for the rollercoaster.  
Paul trailed behind him slowly, knowing he wanted to run wild for a while.

Having such an energetic boyfriend had its upsides.

Paul himself was quite chill, all he needed was his joints and his pack.  
Marko had been an added bonus, David had taken a bit of convincing, he didn’t particularly like Paul messing around with a human let alone a twinky all American boy.  
He tried to be sneaky about turning Marko but he was ultimately honest.  
Marko or Markus- Fitzwilliam as he was called then had wholeheartedly agreed, having just an interest in Paul, as Paul had in him.  
He fit in with them well, at first It'd been tricky, Paul was new to being a mated alpha, he didn’t know how to share.  
David was pack Alpha and he found it hard to deal with Marko's obedience around him.  
He didn’t want a robotic omega who existed only to stand still, please his alpha and look pretty.

He wanted a mouthy cheeky awkward omega and that was Marko.

David however, wanted obedient brothers, which they all were to an extent.

Their sire Max, was not scary enough to force obedience from any of them, especially not David who radiated hard-core Alpha.  
Max was a poor excuse for a beta.  
Paul had been mistaken for a beta too until Marko came along, then it was clear he wasn’t.

Paul and David clashed only on the subject of Marko, David would give Marko dangerous orders and Paul would veto them.  
This lead to Marko's confusion, who was he expected to listen to, his alpha or the pack alpha, if he obeyed David, Paul would be angry but if he obeyed Paul, David would be mad.  
So he did neither. Obeyed neither of them.  
Which led to a tussle, usually with David giving in, Paul didn't want the pack, only Marko and his safety.

Paul could see Marko chatting with an older couple, hugging them and gesticulating happily with his hands.  
Weird.  
Paul made his presence known with a curt cough, Marko beamed and threw his arms around the suspicious alpha's middle.  
"Albie, Cris, this is Paul"  
Paul assessed the older males, one looked around 40-45 and the other looked around 60, both possessed vampire traits.  
They looked oddly like Marko but the ball didn't drop until the brunet man put his hand on Marko’s shoulder

"It's good to see you brother"

The blond of the pair spoke quickly afterwards  
"We never gave up on you"

Paul's stomach grumbled, he was hungry.  
Marko began to feel his boyfriend's hunger, all-consuming and the tiny alpha seed in his mind that said his brothers were a threat.  
"Paulie, maybe you should find Dwayne. I'll deal with this" Marko protested.  
It would have been okay, he had enough influence over Paul to keep his biological brothers safe, how they'd been turned he had no idea.  
But Albie opened his mouth  
"We want to take you home, away from him"

Paul snarled and was only just restrained by Marko's arms around him.  
"He's not fuckin' going anywhere"  
Albie and Cris bristled, clearly too old to take on a young fit alpha teenager.

Marko tightened his hold, he was panicking a little now which escalated into full-blown panic, when he caught sight of a stake in Albie's pocket.  
Paul hesitated, torn between his mate's distress and his own fury.

Then a saviour arrived.  
The lanky beta was pissed, he was just on a lunch break, totally not trying to follow the floral scent that he found outside the school.  
Trust his boys to get themselves into trouble.  
He felt the stake's presence and snatched it from the younger vampire.

"What are you doing in my territory?" He hissed.

Paul used the temporary distraction to start attempting to soothe Marko, who was muttering anxiously to himself.  
"Hey, hey it's alright. Max's here. He'll sort it, I promise"

Paul pushed down his rage, their father was weak but he was still the head vampire, and his delusions meant he'd die to protect his boys.  
Albie and Cris shared a look, they hadn't anticipated they'd run into the Head Vampire, they just wanted to grab Markus-Fitzwilliam and jet.  
Of course they'd guessed they'd have to stake his alpha.  
That was common sense.

"We want our brother back" the elder one, Cris said firmly although he was beginning to feel the Head Vampire's power.

Max threw back his head and laughed, a sinister insane cackle, a mockery of the lost boy’s pack calls.

The elder vampires assessed their options, their little brother was being shielded, so they couldn’t grab him and run.  
Their best bet was bargaining.

Paul had a lightbulb moment, leaning over to whisper a solution into Max's ear.  
"Excellent my boy! go on, enjoy your day. I'll handle this"  
The dorky teacher embraced his sons and sent them off before turning to the jittery OAPs.

"I think we should discuss this over dinner, like rational adults. Come along"

No polite vampire could ignore the order of Santa Carla's unofficial leader.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marko calmed down after stuffing his face silly with candyfloss.  
"Can we go for a walk on the beach?"

Paul snorted, amused.  
And here he thought beach walking would be too cringy.  
"Anything you want"

They settled near a shadier part of the beach, Marko sat between Paul's legs as he watched the water wash over the sand and then retreat.  
Marko ducked his head into Paul's chest as he grabbed his hand.  
They never had been conventionally affectionate.  
Paul relaxed, content to submerge himself in his mate's presence, it wasn’t often they were alone.  
They were a pack.

Marko shifted and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket

"It's not much but here"

Paul's chest tightened, there in his hand was a photo of the two of them when they'd first met.  
Marko, fresh-faced grinning from ear to ear with his short little blonde quiff and his pastel jumper.  
He was flashing the cameraman two thumbs up, a giggle frozen on his face from the invisible nose against his neck.  
Even though he couldn’t see himself behind Marko, he could see his clothes, he could remember the way Marko twisted to get away from him afterwards, far too ticklish to tolerate Paul's teasing.

"Babe..." Paul trailed off, tracing human Marko's features with his fingertips.

Marko's brain went into overdrive, it'd taken him a while to find it, it was at his old house.  
Maybe that was how his brothers found him.  
But he was sure he hadn't been seen.

"Do you not like it? Shit. I should have just got you a fuckin' phat joint or some shit"

The alpha's eyes twinkled,  
"It's perfect...Sometimes I think bout it, if you'd said no"  
"Me too" the smaller boy admitted quietly.

“Would you prefer it?” 

Marko laughed, he had an admittedly ugly laugh, whiny and intolerable to normal ears.

“Nah. I’m where I’m supposed to be”

"With us?"

"With you"

Marko and Paul, spent the rest of their time in harmonious silence, unlike the rest of their pack….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from Spooky by Dusty Springfield.  
> Next:  
> The Frogs audition Sam for their band  
> Michael and David get to know each other (ft childhood anecdotes)  
> and the Emersons talk crushes.


	3. I'll never be a guy like he-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from The Mountains Of Navaho, Scouting for Girls.  
> I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but as always, I hope you enjoy it! :)

David hated how tense Michael was around him, the human had been stiff next to him for the past two minutes.

After his question Michael had rattled off a few unsatisfactory titbits, he was allergic to citrus fruits, they gave him a nasty rash.  
He disliked The Doors, much to David’s disapproval and he didn’t think much of his own motorbike, an old banger apparently.  
David wanted more, and he was running out of patience, part of him wanted to make contact with the blood in Michael, make his connection with the human clear.  
The pair took a shortcut to peruse the stalls,

“What Is it about you that’s different, you tell me that and I’ll answer any question you ask, promise,” Michael said, sounding the most confident he’d ever sounded. He’d stopped walking and was looking intently at David.

David chuckled, ignoring Michael’s question momentarily, slipping a dollar bill into the vendor’s hand and picking up the three hoops

“4 outta ten hoops wins you a small, 6 is a medium and 10 is large okay buddy”

“Radical”

“I’m being serious David.” Michael reaffirmed.

David hummed, hooking two hoops over the pole.  
“One-sec hotshot”  
Two more, he missed.  
Eventually, David got 6 of his ten hoops over.

The vendor congratulated him and gestured to the three different medium soft toys, there was a bat, a shark and some weird dog.  
David pointed to the bat, it was a weird pale blue colour with button eyes, kinda creepy.  
Upon receiving it he pressed it to Michael’s chest, weaving in and out of the crowd before Michael could give it back.

Michael took a second to take in the bat, one ear was bigger than the other and it was obviously cheaply made, but somehow it felt like a genuine gift.  
Maybe he was just being fanciful, no way was David like he was.

Dude was a babe magnet.

A babe magnet that moved faster than anyone Michael had ever known, he ended up grabbing David’s sleeve,  
“What Is it about you that’s different David?” Michael persisted once he’d stopped panting like an old dog.

The blond was completely unfazed by their little sprint.

“You don’t want to know” David avoided Michael’s gaze, looking to his left instead, what interesting things punks could be, they made excellent meals, all sharp and spunky.

“Get bent then. I was just trying to be nice”

David rolled his eyes, the human sure knew how to play the game.

“How far are you willing to go Michael?”

Something about the way he said it rubbed Michael up the wrong way, and he suddenly felt very trapped, like a prey cornered by a predator.  
“I…uh…Cold Lampin’ I guess. I’d motor if I didn’t want to be here”

David ignored the part of him that wanted to remind Michael that they’d basically kidnapped him and instead gestured to the big SC Ferris wheel.  
“Don’t like heights”  
“I won’t let you fall pretty boy “David retorted sarcastically.

Much to Michael’s disapproval, they ended up on the ride, and David could both scent Michael’s fear and notice it in his body, the usual tension had been replaced with a need to get to safety.  
Michael’s body somehow associated safety with David and therefore, they were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

“How about you tell me about your past? Ever a choir boy?”

Michael snorted, amused by the absurdity of him as a choir boy.

“Were you?” he shot back,

the blond considered carefully, tilting his head in thought  
“Slippery. But maybe, maybe I was. I can’t really think that far back”

“For real dude?”

“Fo’ real, anyway. I wasn’t asking about myself was I?”

David was keen to steer the conversation away from himself, which in itself was a rarity, David was a flamboyant and ardent social performer.  
But at the moment he was weighing up the chances of Michael being his mate, forward of him really but another lost boy wouldn’t go amiss and he was cute, had an alright style (although it would need a fair bit of tweaking) and Michael would make a glorious omega, especially with that scent.

He needed time, time to get to know the boys, mesh with the pack and if David was honest he didn’t know whether Michael’s acceptance of the pack would come first or acceptance of him as a potential mate.

“I’m boring. Nothing would interest you”

David hissed in irritation, his little jock was so good at deflecting.  
So, David did what David always did.  
Turned the heat up in the kitchen.  
He leant a little closer, released a little more of his usually restrained alpha scent and pounced.

“I’m very interested in you Michael, why do you dislike my attention being on you?”

Michael felt like he was going to suffocate.

Did David know?  
Was fucking with his head just another game to him?

The blond smelt weird all of a sudden, it was a deep musky Chrysanthemum smell mixed with a little sea water.

Very strange, he was a normal kid from Phoenix, he didn’t smell people, well he smelt Sam’s stinky feet but that wasn’t intentional.  
So he stayed as still as he could, looked David right in the eye praying he wouldn’t sense how terrified he was.

Whatever David was looking for he must have seen it because he leaned back into his own space and patted Michael’s cheek.  
“s’alright mouse, the cat’ll give up the chasing for today. Relax”

Somehow he didn’t feel quite at ease, he was the one obsessing over David, who he’d only met that day, he was the creepy one.

Yet David seemed to be more in control than he let on.  
And Michael couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the one being hunted.

David made good on his promise and delivered Michael home in time for dinner, but without the presence of an extra bike, he’d had to cling to David on the way home, and David, who blatantly ignored Michael’s pleading, seemed to enjoy it.

Michael went upstairs after dinner to change, still feeling a little lightheaded.  
Mom had been relentless in her questioning of what they had done? where did David and the boys live? Did they want to come round for dinner Saturday?  
Even Sam had taken pity on him and distracted their mom with details about his day.  
After those short hours Michael felt even more conflicted, part of him wanted to mesh with Tommy’s crowd, the other part of him wanted the lost boys, the comradery he’d only just got a little taste of.

His phone pinged with a barrage of messages from a group chat he’d been added to.

Snta Crla Shrks

M8rko: Mad night bois! Again, tomorrow night?  
PckAlpha: What do ya say mouse? Up for another game?  
Emerson27: Nah sorry. Was thinkin’ of hangin’ wit Tommy  
EAP1987: Lamo  
Peaceballs: Ur loss bro  
PckAlpha: no worries. I’ll catch u at lunch tmrrw  
M8rko: boi will he Mikey!  
PckAlpha: sleep well Michael.  
EAP1987: Night  
Peaceballs: Parting is sweet fuckin’ sorrow  
M8rko: don’t let the bed bugs bite  
Emerson27: nght boys

Michael’s new bed was cold and far too small for him, his legs hung over the side of the bed awkwardly and the thoughts racing around his head meant sleep evaded him.  
In the room across the hall, Sam Emerson was on the phone although who to kept changing, one minute Alan’s cool voice was droning on beautifully about his band and then bam! Ed was screeching maniacally down the phone.

Eventually, the phone reverted completely back to Alan after he raised his voice “Edgar, are you a child! Sit down before I karate chop you in the gut”  
Then they were back to talking, Sam could listen to that voice forever, no matter how boring it was.  
“Say, Sam, we’re lookin’ for a new member to join truth, justice and the American way. Would you be interested?”  
Alan was a boy of few words.  
The younger Emerson almost dropped the phone in shock, no way was he getting a real shot at being in a real fuckin’ band.  
Man, they could be big.  
He’d get the latest clothes, more hair product and major MTV time.

“Count me in man!”

Alan laughed and scheduled a formal audition in one of the music rooms at lunch.  
“It’s pretty late Sam. You should catch some zs”  
“Oh, ha-ha yeah. See you tomorrow?”

Alan faltered, awkwardly coughing down the phone “Actually…I’m dipping tomorrow, Azrael needs my help”

“Azrael?” Sam asked, a bit self-conscious about coming across as needy.

“just a cold chick dude, real cold. Brrr”

“She your girl?”  
Sam covered his mouth, he just could not stop himself saying stupid things apparently.  
Alan whispered the last farewell but didn’t answer Sam’s final question.

“Goodnight Sammy”

In the meantime, the boys were called to the reception of the old hotel by their father.  
Max had walked through the door whistling a happy tune and covered in blood, the only one that bat an eye was Marko, who upon realising his bio brothers were probably dead had begun shaking in rage.

“My wonderful sons, come, I bring dinner”

Max pulled out a big white bag from the Chinese, enjoying the twitch of his son's noses as they scented the blood inside.  
Paul stubbed out his joint against the wall and joined his brothers in taking a seat, however, he noticed his mate was still crouched in the corner of the wall, glaring down in fury.  
He held back making a comment, he wasn’t Marko’s babysitter.

It wasn’t long till Max noticed too “Markus, it was a great favour I did you today, allowing your truanting so that you and Paul could spend some time together. Now, sit and eat” he said sternly.

“Sit. Don’t tell me to frickin’ sit father I’m not a dog” the small vampire hissed, pressing himself further back against the wall.

The omega was angry, that stupid beta had slaughtered his brothers like dogs, his real blood brothers, the last links he had to humanity.  
David and Dwayne exchanged looks, they both wanted the blood inside the bag and Marko being uncooperative was preventing that.  
Having said that, David didn’t particularly want to bark orders at Marko and start Paul off.

“Markus. I will count to ten and if you are not down here, you can starve”

Paul sprung up from his seat on the fountain, scaling the wall to get to his incensed mate.  
“Mark, how about we go out and get you something to eat?” he said softly, minding his tone.

“No. he will eat with us, Paul he is our pack omega, he must do as he’s told” Max insisted, puffing up his chest.

David stopped a growl coming from him, this was his pack, not Max’s, he was the alpha and although the blond omega was being difficult, the puny beta had no right to demand anything of their Marko.

Paul’s head snapped to stare holes into the elder vampire.  
“he will do what he wants “Paul growled defensively.

“Paul. Marko. Do we have to fuckin’ do this?” David questioned sweetly, standing up and flexing his wrists.

The pair glanced at their pack alpha, their brother.  
They both softened upon realising that David was implying that he’d challenge Max for the mantle of head vampire, just for them.

“No “Marko admitted with a sigh, dropping to the floor with Paul in tow.

The couple sat next to their alpha, happily absorbing the comforting scent he was giving off.

Looking pale, Max handed the white Chinese boxes over to each of his boys.

Out of all of them, he was most proud of Dwayne, the youth (despite being genderless) had the same bookish streak as Max himself.

His boys tucked in, sticking straws into the noodle boxes filled to the brim with blood and slurping messily.  
Even Marko, who’d forgotten his short-lived vendetta in his hunger.  
After a while of being regarded in silence, Max finally ran out of patience

“I will see you in school tomorrow, get some sleep now”

The boys all muttered their farewells, although Marko’s was sarcastic.

As soon as Max was gone David plopped down on the old bed in the hotel.

“I think we’ll sleep here tonight yeah?”

Marko grinned and charged, all guns blazing straight into David.  
The alpha only laughed and shifted Marko into a more suitable position at his left side, the youngest was always in the middle when they slept together as a pack.

Paul nudged Dwayne “If you squash my nuts again I’ll burn your stupid poetry”

“Hurry up Paulie!” Marko demanded, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

“In unholy flames” Paul reaffirmed under his breath before hooking his arm around Marko’s middle and burying his head into his mate’s curls.  
David was a genius, pack cuddling was what they needed, he wanted his brothers to feel supported, it was them against any threat and that included Max  
Dwayne avoided his usual spot against Paul’s leg and instead squashed beside David.  
“Do ya mind Davo?”  
David shook his head pulling Dwayne to his side.  
The four of them huddled as close as they could get, content in their status as a pack, as a family.

“I fuckin’ love you dweebos” David declared sighing in relief.  
“Love you too brother” Dwayne replied, yawning against David’s hair.  
“LOVE YOU DAVEY” Marko squealed, far more awake than anyone else.  
“Yeah, yeah me too” Paul agreed casually.

 

The Emerson brothers arrived at school the next morning in disarray, Sam’s hair was a wreck and Michael’s shirt was on backwards.  
They’d woken up late.  
And missed half of first period, Sam wasn’t fussed (he had maths) but Michael was irritated at missing out on half his P.E class, Tommy had mentioned they were playing around with tennis.  
“Have a good day boys, remember I’m job hunting this afternoon so you’ll have to take the bus” Lucy called out of the car window before she pulled out of the school car park, she was in a hurry to find a job.

“Where’s your class Sammy? I’ll walk you”

“19O, you gonna come find me at lunch?”  
“Cool out, you’re a big boy squirt. I’ll be around-“Michael paused as they arrived at the door to 19O  
“If you need me gimme a buzz yeah?”  
Sam nodded absently, he wondered if Ed had saved him a seat.

Michael traipsed through the dead hallways until he came to the gym changing rooms, everybody’s stuff was piled against the wooden benches and Michael immediately spotted the signature leather jackets.  
He mulled it over but ended up slotting his stuff next to Tommy’s old worn tee-shirt.

Then he made the first fatal mistake, he glanced out of the window overlooking the tennis courts.

David was sweating.

In gym shorts and a polo shirt, he raised his arm and smacked the tennis ball across to Dwayne who was very uninterested and so got hit in the eye with it.  
David grinned, wiped his forehead and turned to high five Marko in triumph.

Looking at them, they all wore the standard P.E uniform differently,  
Marko’s shorts were too big on him and grazed his ankles, although they suited the white crop top they were paired with.  
Dwayne donned a dark hoodie, tracksuit bottoms and had his hair in a messy bun.  
Paul’s hair was loose, pooling around his bare collarbone, he had a tight-fitting forest green shirt and three-quarter length ripped grey shorts.

But David was a vision, a picture of sinister innocence.  
He shot the ball straight back over the net with a flawless backhand, he was clad in the most normal looking uniform ever, no hint of lost boy in him.  
His calf muscles were highlighted perfectly by the sun when he lunged forward to catch Paul’s serve with the corner of his racket.

Unholy shit. Michael thought to himself, he fought the urge to keep watching and got dressed in his gym kit.

It’d be easier to ignore David and his fucking legs once he was outside and partnered up.

The second mistake was assuming that he and his partner wouldn’t have to play a 2V2 with David and Marko.

The gym teacher spotted him first, spent five minutes moaning at him then pointed at Paul then Tommy

“Dwayne’s about to be kicked off the court. Lazy kid. So either pair with Paul or pair with Tommy, he’s just been practising his serves”

Michael took a look at Tommy who kept missing the ball with his racket.

It was then the lost boys noticed Michael’s arrival, David looking smug as ever rose his hand and waved, Paul gestured wildly to the empty space beside him, Dwayne nodded his head in recognition and Marko stuck his middle fingers up.  
He didn’t want to be stuck with some lamo who couldn’t even play, at least that’s what he told himself as David squatted to pick up a stray ball for Star and Neema, who were playing on one of the far courts.  
Paul slung an arm over his shoulder “Good man Mikey!”

“Hello mouse, you’re late, “David said settling his racket over his shoulder.

“Not that late. Overslept “Michael mumbled, stretching a little in preparation.  
He didn’t like that stupid nickname.

Marko was itching to play and in the time it took Michael to properly warm up he was doing handstands against the wire marking each court.

Paul clapped the brunet’s back “You ready for a game now fresh meat?”

“You betcha”

“ten dollars says David’ll cane your ass” Marko swore, wiping the dust from the ground off his hands and onto on his shorts.

“Oh, you’re on!”

Michael was diagonal from David, so they’d be against each other.

“We serve first” Paul declared, throwing the ball up and hitting it as hard as he could,  
it went sailing into Marko’s half of the court.  
Marko ran to catch it and simultaneously ended up skidding across the grit.

Paul dropped the racket in his hands and sprinted over, waving his hands.  
“You okay? Are you bleeding? Do you need a band-aid?”

David looked at the two of them with a soft look in his eyes “Such fuckin’ lovers, don’t need that shit do we Mikey?”  
“I dunno. I’d like a…girlfriend” Michael confessed, feeling uneasy under David’s fierce gaze.

“A girlfriend huh? So you’re a ladies’ man?”

“So are you” Michael bit back defensively.

“Naw, there’s a big difference. They like me, I don’t like them. And if you’re really all that interested I have more of a taste for all-American boys”

Michael felt a blush spread from his neck up to his cheeks, he wasn’t interested in David’s taste in partners!

“Haha yeah,” Michael chuckled, more out of embarrassment than anything.  
“Shall we play? I don’t want you to malfunction” David asked, tilting his head.  
Michael rubbed the back of his neck, maybe it was the heat getting to him.  
“Sure”

Michael served, his arm at an awkward angle as the ball missed David’s court and flew over the court boundaries.  
David sniggered.  
“What’s funny?”  
“Your wack serving skills, come here I’ll show you” the alpha deadpanned, taking his own personal pleasure at being gifted the opportunity to torture his fledgeling.  
Michael dawdled, he didn’t exactly like the thought of David putting his hands all over him, then he’d really malfunction.

“Michael, sweetheart. I won’t bite” he cooed, not bothering to hide the mischievous smile on his lips.  
The term of endearment was what swayed him in the end, that and the fact David did look rather inviting in that polo shirt.  
David positioned Michael in front of him, fixed his stance, and despite the fact that Michael was one inch taller, David was still able to wrap his hands around Michael’s wrists.  
The nerves set in, Michael’s back was flush against David’s chest.  
Too close for comfort.  
“Calm down, I can hear your heart racing, you’ll have a heart attack at this rate”  
The human fought the gasp that accompanied David’s whisper, his brain was too fried to understand the words.  
“I’m good”  
“that’s right you’re good. Bend your knees, good. Now watch”

David moved Michael’s arm back in sync with his own “Put more force into it, no, a little higher. Yeah, that’s perfect. Now we just-”  
David let out a tiny huff as they threw the ball into the air, Michael moved his arm to catch the ball with his racket but David held him back.

“-wait. We can hit it after you know how to throw properly yeah?”  
“Alright,” Michael agreed, feeling dazed.

They practised a few times before Michael finally got the hang of it and was released from David’s cold grip.

David gestured to a ditch across the field “Wanna skip the rest of this period?”  
Michael knew he shouldn’t, but David had such a weird pull about him, how could anyone refuse him?

Marko, with his bloody bandaged wrapped knee, flashed them a thumbs up and screamed to distract the teacher as they ran to the edge of the ditch.

“Right, give me a sec and I’ll give you a hand down”  
David jumped down and held his hand up for Michael to take, it was steep.  
“Trust me Emerson”

Michael landed safely, albeit with David’s hands on his waist steadying him.  
“David?”  
“Yup”

Michael bit the bullet.  
“Are you hittin’ on me, when you say stuff like…well you know what I mean?”

The vampire was silent for a moment, then he relaxed against the walls of the ditch, yawning.  
“No shit Sherlock”  
“Fuck you Watson”

There was a mutual silence, Michael settled beside David, unsure of how to proceed.  
“Am I getting a fresh one?” David asked, risking a glance at the quiet boy beside him.

“Yeah. Nah. I don’t know. How did you learn how to whack the ball so well?”

David exhaled deeply, remembering his human childhood.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Come on David, your stance is off!”  
His big sister screaming at him, his mother with the broom readjusting his stance.

“Maria throw it”  
The barrage of tennis balls being hurled at him, him, being a child, being too slow.

The bruises were on his legs for weeks.  
His cousin Miguel took him on when he was 12, began teaching him properly, with less brutality.  
He’d missed a serve one day and burst into tears, Miguel had placed his racket down and gathered little David into his arms.

“It’s alright kiddo, everyone makes mistakes even a pro like me, shall we get some ice cream then try again?”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Family of pro sports players, tennis was all that I was good at. I’m hopeless with at soccer and water and I don’t mix”  
“Where are they now?”  
Michael felt as if he was only just scratching the surface of David and the complex being he was.

David shrugged “Dead probably, but I have my adopted dad and of course my brothers”  
“So, you, Paul and Dwayne aren’t related by blood?”  
David hid his laughter behind an obviously fake cough.

“Not Dwayne, Paul’s a very distant cousin”

“How did you all find each other?”  
“Long story. What was it like for you, growing up?”  
Michael shifted a little closer so they were shoulder to shoulder again, something in David’s eyes reflected pain.

“It was okay- “he began, remembering when Sam was born, remembering when his parents started to claw at their fragile marriage with arguments.  
“My parents just got divorced actually. Dad’s back in Phoenix with Cindy, his new girlfriend.”

“Were you close with him?”

Michael shrugged “Maybe. Once. He hated Sam though, I could never stand for it so eventually, it started to mess with my opinion of him”

“Sam, what’s he like?”  
“Sammy. He’s annoying, gets away with murder, you know usual little brother. Although he does me a shit ton of favours, covers for me when he can be arsed”

“Sounds like someone I should meet”

Michael elbowed David for the bare cheek of his statement “You’re not my wife David”

“Naw you’re right. I prefer soul mate, so dinner at yours Sunday?”  
Michael just glared, David was worse than him at his flirtiest.

But it couldn’t hurt, right?

If they had one bad date surely it’d be enough to put David off,  
Michael didn’t want him to figure out that he had a massive gay crush on him.

“Make it Saturday, outside the comic book place and you’re on”

David lit up, well as much as someone as smug faced as David could light up.  
He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, “Smoke to celebrate?” he asked cigarette hanging out of his mouth loosely.

“You celebrate barely scoring with a plain ol’ cigarette?” Michael shot back through snorts, David smoking like he’d just had sex was remarkably hilarious.

“No, me and the boys will properly celebrate tonight. Maybe one day you’ll be invited”

“Ooh what do you do? Slaughter people and hang em upside down? “Michael scoffed.

“Not quite. We just have a big family dinner is all” the seriousness of David’s tone told Michael that David wasn’t quite telling the truth.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Edgar wouldn’t shut up.

Sam’s head was pounding, Alan was off with whatshername and he couldn’t spot Mike anywhere in the cafeteria.

“Sam! What song are you auditioning with?”

Sam rose his head from the bench to force out a tired reply “Bryan Adams”  
Edgar whistled his approval and went on with stuffing his face with his cheese and ham sandwich.

Where the heck was Mike?  
Frenching some chick behind the bike sheds or somethin’?

The bell rang and an hour later Samuel Emerson found himself stumbling, exhausted out of his history classroom with a hyper Edgar in tow.

“You amped to audition?”

“I totally need a Freddy” Sam groaned flopping down on one of the music room chairs.  
Edgar sat behind a desk he’d previously pulled in front of Sam’s chair

 

“So, tell me a little about you Mr Emerson?”  
“Edgar do we have to- “  
“Respect the process Sam! Respect it!” Ed hissed, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Okay dude, chillax. I’m uh Sam Emerson, from Phoenix, I like MTV and I’m here to audition for Truth, Justice and the American way”  
“Good, now get up near the mic and show me a frickin’ audition”

Ed looked way too happy to be listening to another kid croon like an old timer with two beers in him.

Sam sang, the first verse of Summer of 69, he was pretty sure Ed wasn’t even listening, he was just bobbing his head up and down with his eyes closed.  
Then, as Sam hit the end of the second chorus Ed slammed his fist down on the desk and announced.

“We have our kick-ass singer”

Sam grinned and shared his textbook with Ed the next period as thanks.  
The youngest Emerson spotted his big brother leant against one of those biker’s bikes, he was chatting idly with the brunet of the group.

“Mike c’mon, we gotta get the bus home” he yelled, successful in gaining his brother’s attention.

But instead of walking over so they could catch the bus, the bleach blonde of the group leant over and whispered something in Mike’s ear.  
A few moments later he was being summoned over.

The bleach blonde extended his gloved hand “Hey Sam right? I’m David, I plan to make your brother my life partner”  
Mike choked on the bottle of water he was sipping, Sam narrowed his eyes cautiously, was he being punked?  
“Geez Dave. Ever heard of subtlety? “the one who looked like a member of Twisted Sister chimed in.  
Mike now looked ready to murder David.  
“Ignore Davey, he thinks he’s funny- “Michael started, flushed in anger.  
David did not look like he was joking.  
“-anyways, this is Marko, Paul and Dwayne and you know David already”  
“Uh nice to meet you I guess; can we go get the bus now Mike?”  
“Actually, I’m thinkin’ we catch a ride with the boys”  
Sam was unsure.  
The “boys” looked dodgier than a drug dealer carrying a dead body around.  
Mike sensed his hesitation and pulled him aside, placing both hands on Sam’s shoulders.  
“if you don’t want to it’s alright. You’re my little brother, you’re always gonna come first”  
“Nah kick rocks, Mike, I’m good”  
“Let’s go then”  
Michael hopped on Paul’s bike and Sam was about to make a beeline for Dwayne’s when David patted him on the head.  
“Ride with me”  
It wasn’t a suggestion.  
David drove safely. Which surprised Michael, Paul, however, raced ahead with the other boys.  
Mike looked back to check on Sam, and David flashed him a thumbs up.  
A ‘look at me I’m responsible’ thumbs up.  
“Do you always drive like a grandma? “Sam sassed as David slowed to make way for a curve in the road.  
“Only when your brother’s watching wise guy”  
“You weren’t pranking me then?”  
“I don’t joke about my intentions”  
“Mike’s straight. Look at him, he lifts weights and drinks protein shakes. For fun” Sam punctuated, seeing their house in the distance.  
“We had gym today. He wasn’t lookin’ at the girls”  
“Ew! I don’t want to know”  
They pulled up outside the Emerson house, David extended his hand again,  
“Been real fun little Emerson, catch me on a Friday and I’ll take you for a real ride, up to cliffs edge and everything”  
“I’ll hold you to that”  
Despite David’s creepy outward appearance, he was alright really.  
He’d definitely be taking him up on his offer of a wild bike ride.  
“Thanks, guys, David,” Michael said cuffing Sam around the head playfully.  
“Go inside a sec Sammy, I wanna talk to David a minute”  
Sam made kissing noises and wandered into the house muttering under his breath about stupid annoying pervy big brothers.  
“Alone”  
The other boys winked at each other and ripped out of the driveway hollering innuendos.  
“I don’t kiss on the first date” David voiced sarcastically, expecting a fresh one.  
“And I don’t kiss dudes who declare their queerness to my kid brother. He has a mouth bigger than your nan's ass. That. Shit. Is. Dangerous” Michael snapped emphasizing every last word with a shove.  
David just laughed, Michael was honest to shit, scared for him.  
“I’m the most dangerous thing in Santa Carla, don’t kirk out on me Mikey, I mean look at Marko and Paul”  
“They’re always together! What if you go off on your own, a drunk kid finds you in a fuckin’ alleyway” Michael ranted feeling his blood pressure skyrocket.  
“I bite. Hard. Have a little trust in me would ya?”  
Michael took a deep breath; reckless David would be the death of him.  
“Fine. Just watch your back”  
“I will, I’ll watch mine and I’ll watch yours, the boys trust me, so you should too”  
“I do. Drive safe”  
“Michael?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Come here”  
Michael smiled to himself as David crushed him in a hug.  
“Sleep well”  
“yeah”  
The two parted, Michael completely unaware that Sam had been watching from the window and now had ample teasing material and, David surer than anything that he’d met his match.  
Lucy was still out, Sam and Michael flopped down on the couch, more than miffed at the lack of TV.  
“Mike, say hypothetically there’s this girl you like-”  
“Has little Sammy finally got a girlfriend?” Mike teased pulling Sam into an easy headlock.  
Sam squirmed awkwardly, “little Sammy” had not got a girlfriend, he had got a very weird fixation on Alan frickin’ Frog.  
“No, it’s a hypothetical situation!” Sam squeaked his face turning ten shades of red under Mike’s all-knowing gaze.  
“So this hypothetical situation…”  
“This girl is a little older and talks about this guy right, hypothetically what would you do?”  
“find out if they’re dating, then try to get her attention. Make friends with her friends, it’s not all that hard, you can do it”  
“Thanks, I’m cool with it, by the way, you playing tongue hockey with mullet-man”  
On that note, Sam got the biggest noogie ever from Mike.  
And hours later Lucy found Sam running away from her eldest.


	4. I may be a beggar and you may be the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampirism hits Mike.  
> David's ex is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Her arms across her breast she laid;  
> She was more fair than words can say:  
> Bare-footed came the beggar maid  
> Before the king Cophetua.  
> In robe and crown the king stept down,  
> To meet and greet her on her way;  
> "It is no wonder," said the lords,  
> "She is more beautiful than day".
> 
> As shines the moon in clouded skies,  
> She in her poor attire was seen:  
> One praised her ankles, one her eyes,  
> One her dark hair and lovesome mien:  
> So sweet a face, such angel grace,  
> In all that land had never been:  
> Cophetua sware a royal oath:  
> "This beggar maid shall be my queen!"  
> \- The Beggar maid, Alfred Lord Tennyson

“That’s the fifth shirt you’ve put on. The first one was fine” Sam whined, forced to sit and watch as Michael inspected every inch of himself in the mirror.

His date with David was in an hour and he still hadn’t managed to find a decent combination of clothes, it wasn’t like he cared but he still didn’t want to look scruffy.  
Despite the fact he’d woken up feeling like he’d been run over by a truck, he couldn’t cancel this, he just needed to get it over with, so he took some paracetamol and ignored his sickness settling itself in the pit of his stomach.  
The rest of the week had gone well, slowly David became more open with his flirting and by Friday he was sitting down at lunch on Michael’s lap instead of the bench’s worn wood.  
There had been a few raised eyebrows and in panic, Michael had tipped David off and onto his ass on the floor, which had earned him a hearty slap to the cheek.  
“I was comfortable jerkoff” he’d hissed.

The personalities of the other lost boys had also begun to emerge the more time Michael spent in their company, he tended to divide his time between Star, Tommy and his friends and the boys.  
Since Monday Star had stopped hanging around with the boys and instead started hanging around with Tommy’s girlfriend, she too had been increasingly flirtatious throughout the week which was beginning to feel awkward, Michael wondered if David knew.

Was he the jealous type?

Michael liked Paul the most, he was easy to chat with and knew when to drop a joke, whereas his boyfriend didn’t, Marko was an energetic wildcard, the complete opposite of Paul.  
Nonetheless, Michael thought they went well together, they were affectionate and sweet more like an old married couple than a couple of young partners.  
Dwayne was quiet but if you engaged him on a topic he liked he was relatively chatty, Michael had once made the mistake of asking what play he was reading and had been subjected to at least an hour of listening to Dwayne’s theories about Benedick and Beatrice’s complicated relationship.

Michael pulled at the grey muscle shirt he’d just put on “Why does nothing seem right?”

“Stop freaking out. Change that shirt to your wife beater and smack your blue letterman over the top” 

Michael dragged his feet behind him as he slung the shirt and the jacket on Sam’s head.

“Ass” Sam muttered under his breath, handing Michael the clothes as he undressed and redressed.

Looking at himself in the mirror the brunet decided he looked suitable, David had refused to tell him what it was they were doing, something about the mystery being romantic.  
“Can we go now, princess?”  
Michael tripped Sam on his way back to his own room and was proud of it.

Michael had been railroaded into giving Sam a lift to the comic store, where he was meeting David conveniently.  
With one last look at the sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose, he was off, with Sam grumbling after him.

Little did he know, David was also fussing.  
It was his only chance to make a solid impression, Paul had suggested toning down his dominant tendencies, if Michael believed he was the one in control maybe it would be easier to get him on board.  
Marko had gone on some dumb rant about how David needed to look hot but not so hot that he looked unattainable.  
Whatever that meant.

Even Dwayne had given him some brotherly advice   
“If anyone can pull this off it’s you. We like Michael, so for the love of the bard don’t fuck this up man” he’d said, face stony and serious.

Marko had ultimately ended up dressing him, hiding his usual clothes so they weren’t an option.

Once he was ready he geared himself up for the last thing on his checklist before heading out.  
Making Star realise that Michael was his now, and that, until Michael rejected him, he was Michaels.  
It didn’t take long to get the girl to the cave, she was still delusional.

“David” she cried, flinging herself at him.

“I’ve missed you. I know you’ve missed me too but it’s alright I’m coming back soon. As soon as I’ve killed Michael for you, to prove how serious I am”

David snarled, furious “Keep your hands off Michael. He’s ours now. And, you’re out. Leave Santa Carla, leave the country. I. don’t. care. Just stay away from the cave and away from my human”

The penny dropped, Star’s face changed from confusion to sadness and then settled on anger.

“HOW DARE YOU? I AM YOUR FUTURE MATE, YOU CAN’T SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY”

She slapped David as hard as she could but was surprised when she found he’d caught her hand before she could pull it away.  
“Star” the way he drew out her name was bittersweet.

“Star, Star, Star. You poor sweet, stupid child” he said in a mock sing-song voice.

“Now David I- “

“Hush, I’ve had a little change of heart dearest. Now I think you should stay right here with me and the boys- “

The vampire called his boys, and they surrounded him curiously, what was their leader going to do with the girl?

“Guys. We have a little trouble maker here, why don’t you keep her entertained until I come back”

The three boys exchanged a look, it’d been a while since they’d had a chance to mess with someone’s head.

Marko saluted holding in giggles “Sure thing boss”

David hesitated before he left, stopping to run his fingertips along Star’s cheek 

“I’m going on a date now, with Michael. Behave, won’t you? for your sake”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy stopped them both before the door “Michael you look neat, have you got a date?” she asked, smiling softly at how much effort her eldest had put into his appearance.  
Both boys answered at the same time  
“Yes”  
“No”

Michael shot his brother the dirtiest look he could muster “No, it’s just a beach party. I guess I wanted to make an effort just in case girls are going to be there or whatever” he rambled, he didn’t like lying but the alternative was way scarier.

“Ah alright, have fun. Give me a call if you end up staying over at a friend’s house. Is David going? Maybe you could stay at his?”

Michael had the decency to blush, Sam grinned like the cat that got the cream “Yeah Mike. You could stay at Davey’s”

“Shut up. See you later mom”

Michael and Sam’s ride to the boardwalk was silent, Michael was seething and Sam had never seen his elder brother so pissy.  
He parked a few minutes’ walk away from the comic shop, not wanting to be seen chauffeuring Sam around by David.

“Have fun with your boyyyyfriend” Sam mocked chuckling to himself.

The laughter died in his throat when Michael turned to look at him, his eyes had darkened and he looked shit scary.  
“This is dangerous. People get hurt Sammy. I don’t want you telling anyone- “  
Sam was seized by the shoulder firmly “-Promise me you’ll keep this to yourself.”  
All Sam could do was nod gormlessly.  
“Sorry. I promise”

Michael hugged the crap out of his kid brother.

He squeezed his eyes shut, a particular memory haunted him.  
Michael was thirteen and Sam was ten, much too young to remember

His name was Spencer Mills; he was a couple of years older and Michael always saw him hanging around with the popular boys.  
he never dated, he hadn’t even brought a date to any of the dances their high school had every year, no one ever said anything.  
Until one day someone started a rumour, he couldn’t really remember who it had been, maybe one of the guys in his year.  
But the whole school had latched on to it and within days Spencer wasn’t so popular, his former friends called him queer and pushed him against lockers  
Now Spencer was no small guy, he was around 6’2 and fairly well built, nobody ever thought his old buddies would go further than a shove in the hallway.  
That same week the shoving had started, one of the more ballsy guys, Aidan decided to pick a fight, Michael had watched it all unfold.  
Aidan screaming at Spencer, hurling slurs at him, mocking him.  
And the way Spencer got up from the floor and sucker punched Aidan in the jaw.  
One of Spencer’s hands ended up bruised from it and Aidan had a semi-permanent bruise on his face for the rest of the term.  
Spencer was expelled the next day and he went out and got drunk, probably to drown his sorrows, he had lost everything after all.  
Only he wasn’t alone, he was being followed by Aidan’s brothers. Who weren’t too happy.  
He died there, bleeding in that cold wet alley.

He was a ghost of his former self after that and although Mike had tentatively begun to make friends with him he was still withdrawn, always staring at something that wasn’t there.

The haunting snapshots of Spencer’s mutilated face were soon replaced by David.

David, leant against the wall in fucking short shorts.

That boy was going to be the death of him.  
It wasn’t just the shorts, oh no.

David was dressed like one of those male models, his black shirt which was baggy enough to cover over his shorts was tucked into the waistband and his bare legs were framed by his signature long leather coat, with the collar upturned.

David’s new, apparently ankle length boots shined in the evening light and he yawned, completely oblivious to Michael’s presence a few paces away.

Sam snickered, prodding Michael with his elbow “Head outta the clouds dude, look sharp. Here we go- “  
“Sam wait!” Michael whispered urgently attempting to shut Sam up, but it was too late.

“SUP DAVID!” He finished his grand humiliation by sticking his arms into the air and waving hysterically, a goofy grin on his face.

David’s head turned towards the human and his little brother, pleased with how red-faced the jock was, and they hadn’t even started the date yet.

“Good evening Emersons Jr and Sr. Is the squirt coming with, I don’t really mind because I want kids of m- “

“No” Michael said quickly, realising his mistake when amusement blossomed across the blonde’s youthful features  
“No. it’s just us”

“Just us huh? Come on then, if you can keep up that is” David turned his back to the brothers and walked ahead, having mapped out his exact plan days before.

Michael patted Sam on the head in farewell before he quickened his pace to keep up with David.

People watching was one of his favourite things to do to pass the time, that and sitting on the cliff just watching the waves swallow the sand.  
He figured they’d go to dinner first.

“How does Chinese sound? There’s a really rad restaurant ten minutes’ walk away”

Michael hummed, his eyes watching David’s loose hand swinging in the air as he walked, still a little ahead.  
He wondered if it was warm, or cold.   
Would David pull it away if Michael made a move to hold it?

Just as he always did, David sensed Michael’s feelings and wiggled his bare fingers invitingly “Come on then cowboy” 

Michael immediately scanned the area for witnesses but all he found were a couple necking against a wall and a few kids drinking by the beach, so he slid his hand into David’s.  
Fucking A David was cold!  
But apart from that and the worry he felt, it felt pretty darn natural.  
David’s slightly larger hand contrasted with Michael’s tan hand.

Polar opposites. The jock and the biker.  
The vampire…and the Halfling.

Guilt was starting to affect David, Michael didn’t know he was being drawn to them, drawn to him.  
Part of the vampire wondered if Michael wasn’t a fledge whether or not he’d give the boys ten cents.  
He wanted to tell Michael, show him the truth but he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t run.  
He couldn’t risk that.

Having thought that, Mike’s heart was going to retire soon, he’d drank on Sunday, it usually took about…shit 6 days.  
What time? How the heck was he supposed to explain what was going on to Michael?  
Hopefully, he could get some food in Michael and him settled in the cave, before it really kicked in

Meanwhile, Michael felt a little shaky on his feet and leant a little against his date, David turned his blue eyes to him in concern 

“Michael, you good?”

His head felt heavy. 

“this isn’t funny, look at me” those cold hands on his cheeks, those eyes looking almost golden in the light, looking him in the eye.  
David cussed a few times, then he pulled a little metal flask from his jacket and held it up to Michael’s lips.

“Medicine for my headaches” the blonde uttered in explanation.

“N-none of that inorganic shit thanks” Michael croaked out, feeling his knees buckle.

David caught him by the middle, suddenly very aware of how much muscle Michael had for a human. 

“You’re going to feel worse. Just do us both a favour and drink” the elder man snapped, the scent of Michael turning was messing with his head.  
He felt the urge to protect, to nurture and then a darker urge, to force submission from his new pack mate, his pack alpha instincts were telling him that a new vampire without an allegiance was a threat.

Michel huffed in defiance but swallowed a few mouthfuls of the ‘medicine’ which tasted strangely, like metal and very sweet wine.  
The penny dropped for the brunet when he regained control of his legs, David had…drugged him?

He felt sleepy and his eyes kept drooping, David was screaming down the phone.

“NO I HAVENT FUCKED UP. GET HERE NOW! NO, I DON’T CARE IF MARKO’S NAPPING”

He was so tired. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a little while.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David had been watching Michael sleep for about an hour when Marko returned with dinner.

A squealing cheerleader was thrown to the floor by David’s feet.

The lost boys were in no mood for fun, their leader was on edge.  
David carded his fingers through Michael’s hair one last time, already mourning what they could have been.  
He was reluctant to let go but the time had come.

“Marko, Dwayne. Take him home” he ordered, more short with his brothers than usual.

Then he rethought, their plan wouldn’t be effective if Michael never saw them, it’d been hard to decide but it was better in the long run.  
If Michael bolted it’d give David a few days to secure a more long term plan.

“Never mind- “he sighed shooing the boys away from Michael with his hand  
“-Let’s proceed”

David climbed off the creaky bed and sat beside the hysterical cheerleader, taking her cheek in his palm he hushed her softly,  
“I’m losing something too, why don’t you tell me your name darling?”

She sniffled and smiled at him a little “It’s Sam, Sam King” 

Sam glanced over at the sleeping form of the new boy, she’d always been cautious to be home before dark but that day she’d made the mistake of drinking and getting a little too mouthy and saying some not so nice things to the small one, Mark or something.

David grinned sweetly, throwing a friendly arm around her

“Sam, I apologise for this”

He dug his teeth into her neck, enjoying the sweet relief that the blood provided.

Her screaming woke Michael, phase two of the plan was beginning.  
His jock blinked, then jolted out of bed in shock.

There, right at the foot of the bed was David swallowing mouthfuls of blood erupting from a girl about their age.

“DAVID! WHAT THE FUCK? PUT HER DOWN” 

But Michael’s screams did nothing to dent David’s hunger, he clung to the corpse as it withered in his grip.

Michael was sobbing now, hurt and confused “DAVID! PLEASE, YOU’RE FUCKIN’ SCARING ME”

The other Lost Boys were hidden in the darkness of the cave but Michael could see Paul holding Marko as he shook.  
Michael stumbled onto his feet towards the blond, wobbly-kneed like a new-born deer.

Marko moved to halt the fledgeling but Paul’s arms once again secured around him and tugged him back into the shadows.  
“We do as our alpha commands” he warned softly.

The dying human shoved David off the girl, who was already deceased, her blank eyes were staring at him.

But his main objective was to get to David, the blond was let out a primal noise, a cross between a groan and a hiss as he rolled onto his side.  
“D-David?” 

the scent of fear hit David like a bomb and he felt nauseous, Michael was scared of him.

“Michael. Listen to me please just hear me out” 

Despite the plan, pleads tumbled out of David’s mouth.  
David’s attempts to wipe the blood from his mouth failed and just further spread Sam’s life-force across his face.

Michael blinked, finally taking in David’s appearance.  
His eyes, once a calming sea of blue, were now golden and predatory, his face had somehow swelled and morphed into something so…inhuman.  
David shifted forwards, his blood-soaked hands reaching out to touch Michael’s shaking ones.

Michael recoiled, drawing his hands against his chest “Don’t. Just don’t touch me”

David pushed down the pain and rose to his feet, taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair

“I’m sorry yeah? But this is what you are now Mike, and I’m here. This is who I am, who we are” 

David’s voice was earthier, deeper. It wasn’t unpleasant to hear but it reminded Michael just how different the blond had become.

“Wait…what I am…David. What have you done to me?” the sudden revelation set Michael’s fear on fire.  
He wasn’t scared anymore, no, he was angry.  
His fingers searched his mouth, quickly finding the sharp canines he was now sporting, then his temples which were bulging.  
“God no” he whimpered, feeling disgusted he dry heaved.

David looked wounded, he looked out at the moon highlighting the cave’s entrance 

“We didn’t do this. We lost our bottle a few weeks back. Did you ever drink from an old looking bottle Michael?”

“Yeah…I, with some surfer guys”

“Then that’s your answer.” David’s cool attitude returned along with his usual features, he held his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Dwayne came out of the shadows looking blank, a strange feat considering his usual bouts of overdramatic behaviour.

“Take Emerson home” He instructed, ripping off a little of his shirt to clean away the mess on his face.

Michael shrugged Dwayne’s hands off his shoulder, he moved to look David in the eye  
“No! You don’t get to walk away from this. Away from me”

“You’re not my responsibility” the lie slipped out before anyone could stop it, David and the boys knew that Michael was their pack mate, that David’s blood was in that bottle.

“Alpha” Marko interjected quietly, aware of how damaging the statement really was.

“Alpha? What exactly is going on here? Are you like a cult?” Michael’s bitter laughter was filling the cave.  
His laughter subsided into sarcastic chuckles then stopped altogether when he noticed all four of the boys had fallen silent and were glaring at him.

Paul came to stand beside his leader, swinging an arm around his shoulder he declared  
“No. We are a family”

Michael slapped his knee satirically “Not even! You drugged me, didn’t you? not intentionally, of course, it was that medicine. That’s it. I’m hallucinating”  
Michael could have sung he was so happy with his revelation, of course, he was hallucinating, he would soon wake up on the boardwalk with a worried David hovering over him.

The Lost Boys began to feel uneasy, Michael hadn’t run screaming like they’d planned him to.  
What were they supposed to do now?  
Paul looked to Marko, Marko looked to Dwayne and Dwayne looked to David.

Michael made strides towards David grinning like the cat that got the cream “If this is just a dream that means that I can finally- “

The delusional human was taken out by a baseball bat to the head.

His body crumpled to the floor and even with David’s extraordinary speed, he only just managed to catch Michael’s unconscious body as it fell.

“What? Someone had to put the poor fledge out of his bless-ed misery” the culprit giggled tossing their hair provocatively.

David hissed in fury, heaving Michael into a bridal hold.  
There was no blood from his head.

The elder vampire licked their lips, they were a sight the boys had hoped they’d never see again, Dwayne’s eyes were glued to the attractive vampire as they had been all those years ago.  
They were tall, athletic, their tight ringlets covered their sharp collarbones as always, but they seemed to retain their unique sense of style.

Aspyn Athan was and had always been, an old-fashioned cowboy.

They lowered the bat with a smirk and held open their arms

“No hello? How rude, Dave I was almost your omega. That- “   
They sneered pointing a thin bony finger at Michael  
“-must be replacement my little beta told me about”

“Get shot Asspyn. You’re in my territory” David snapped, feeling his body react to the proximity of an ex-potential.

Aspyn had once been David’s world, they were charming and attractive and already undead.  
But one thing had always got in the way.  
Their manipulative streak.

Aspyn approached their target, Dwayne gulped when a pale hand settled on his nape  
“What ‘bout you? want me gone?” they drawled slowly.

Dwayne, for all his good traits, was unbelievably in love with Aspyn.  
Once upon a time he’d challenged David for them, he’d been thoroughly beaten and Aspyn threw out.

Marko inserted himself in between the pair and shoved Aspyn as hard as he could.

“You leave our brother alone, bogus bitch!” 

Aspyn held their hands up with a smug smile tugging at the corner of their mouth.

“Alright, I get the message.”

They stopped to wink at a star-struck Dwayne

“I’ll be back for one of you. Have fun with that one Davey Dearest”


	5. Update

Hey guys, just to let you know AJS is on hiatus for the time being, for two main reasons  
1) I've been dealing with a multitude of personal issues; declining mental health, exam stress etc and whilst others may be able to continue writing on reflection I'm not happy with any of my recent work, certainly not happy enough with it to release it, i don't want to let anyone down with sloppy writing.  
2) I really want to fix the plot up a bit, construct a more solid plot plan and improve characterisation, just make it better overall because i am a bit of a perfectionist 

Having said that I am hoping to rectify these things and have a new chapter out by Late December early Jan because I adore the lost boys and I really like this fic :)


End file.
